


Единственная Галатея

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Harry Potter Next Generation, Homecoming, Incest, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Она всегда была то ли воском, то ли податливой глиной в его руках. Альбус слепил её под себя. Или они слепили друг друга.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Rose Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Единственная Галатея

Порт-ключ до Лондона прибыл вовремя, и это была ещё одна причина, по которой Роза любила Англию. Всё чётко, уверенно, предсказуемо — в рамках системы, в которой она так привыкла жить. Да, три месяца в Италии подарили неожиданную и такую желанную свободу, но эти места и люди так и не смогли завоевать сердце Розы. 

— Уверена, что мне не стоит ехать с тобой? — осторожно спросил Мигель, наблюдая за малейшей тенью эмоций на её лице. 

— Всего лишь пара дней. — Роза с улыбкой покачала головой. — В этом просто нет смысла, я вернусь совсем скоро.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — согласился он и притянул к себе ладонь Розы, мягко и неторопливо поцеловав каждый палец. Подобное проявление чувств было для нее непривычно, но, черт возьми, Роза действительно ценила отношение Мигеля. Жаль, этого было недостаточно, чтобы окончательно решиться променять дождливый Лондон на солнечный Рим. 

Роза поцеловала Мигеля в уголок губ и взялась за позолоченное перо, которое резким рывком перенесло ее в практически идентичный зал, но с таким знакомым и привычным темным паркетным полом. 

— С возвращением, мисс Уизли! — посыпался хор голосов, и она с добродушной улыбкой пожала руки обступившим ее коллегам.

— Без вас здесь был форменный хаос, мисс Уизли. — Трэверс протиснулся вперед, протянув Розе увесистую папку. — Вы сможете взглянуть на отчеты? 

— Я обязательно со всем разберусь, мистер Трэверс, — ответила она, прикинув по весу бумаг, действительно ли хватит пары дней, чтобы разобраться с этим бардаком. 

— Просто не верится, что наша королева закона и порядка вернулась, — зазвучал ехидный голос, и Роза резко развернулась.

Скорпиус, прислонившись к стене, наигранно зевнул, и губы Розы против воли растянулись в улыбке. Она решительно преодолела разделяющее их расстояние, и Скорпиус закружил её в крепких дружеских объятиях.

— Я скучал, цветочек, — прошептал он Розе на ухо.

— Ой ли, — хмыкнула она. — У тебя дома есть другой, гораздо более прекрасный цветок.

— Может, я планирую завести оранжерею? — Скорпиус приподнял бровь, и Роза весело расхохоталась, шутливо стукнув его в плечо.

— Ты невозможен, Малфой. — Она вздохнула с каким-то облегчением. — Я по этому скучала.

— Я знаю. — Скорпиус кивнул, заботливо погладив её по спине. В такие моменты Роза почти жалела, что он никогда не вызывал в ней романтических чувств. Возможно, ее жизнь сложилась бы гораздо проще. Ведь влюбиться в Скорпиуса было легко: красивый, беззаботный, всегда готовый прийти на помощь. Но Роза не могла жить без сложностей. 

— Что ж… — Скорпиус кашлянул, наконец поняв, как смотрится эта сцена со стороны и какой ворох сплетен зазвучит в Атриуме уже завтра утром. — Отпускаю вас к вашим верным рыцарям, мисс Уизли, но этот вечер вы обязаны провести в «Голове льва». Сбор в девять. 

— Я приду. — Роза улыбнулась. Она наконец была дома.

* * *

Роза действительно любила свою работу. Бесконечные таблички и отчеты никогда не вызывали у нее ужаса или наигранных приступов тошноты, как у Роксаны и Фреда, а только живой интерес. Ей нравилось анализировать и упорядочивать представленную информацию, тем самым управляя наполняющим департамент хаосом. Роза могла бы даже стать начальником какого-нибудь отдела, хватай ей маминой усидчивости и не поставь она себе год назад цель уехать как можно дальше от Англии.

Но всё же Роза не жалела об этом. Она всегда мечтала о путешествиях и легкости, а тогда они были ей жизненно необходимы, чтобы наконец перестать в любых сложных ситуациях мысленно беседовать только с одним человеком. 

Да и ограничивать свою жизнь отчетами и витиеватой дорогой по карьерной лестнице было бы глупо. Поэтому, когда время приблизилось к половине десятого, Роза с наслаждением отбросила очередной пергамент и наконец ответила на третьего Патронуса от Скорпиуса. 

— Буду через пять минут, — проговорила она, и серебристый кот, так похожий на маминого кота Живоглота, сделал круг у её ног и растворился в воздухе. 

Слегка помассировав затекшие плечи, Роза подошла к небольшому зеркалу, критично оглядев отражение. Синяки под глазами были почти незаметны, а за месяцы под итальянским солнцем кожа наконец потеряла «нежный зеленоватый оттенок», как любил шутить Хьюго. Не стыдно показаться на людях. 

Распустив скрученные в узел волосы, Роза усмехнулась и, подхватив сумку, направилась в сторону Атриума. Этот путь был ей знаком, как и пара тёмных переулков до места безопасной аппарации в «Голову льва». 

Роза распахнула тяжёлую дубовую дверь бара и с наслаждением вдохнула запах древесины, воска и горьковатых пряностей. Ребята сидели за обычным столом в углу зала, и она радостно направилась туда, но уже на полпути оказалась в объятиях маленького жизнерадостного вихря. 

— Рози, как же я скучала! — Лили улыбнулась. — Ты стала ещё красивее. 

Роза смущённо засмеялась, но не успела найти нужных слов, зацепившись случайным взглядом за знакомый профиль за столом. 

Ее сердце не пропустило удар, радость не наполнила лёгкие — ничего, что описывали бы в дурацких романах. Но Роза поняла, что с трудом отводит глаза от его лица. 

Она уткнулась в пахнущие мёдом и цветами волосы Лили и крепко зажмурилась, стремясь отогнать наваждение. От этого полегчало: она смогла подойти к их компании с совершенно беззаботным видом. Потрепать по волосам Скорпиуса и Хьюго, пообниматься с Джеймсом и Молли, звонко расцеловать в щёки Лоркана и Лисандра и с вежливой улыбкой произнести:

— Здравствуй, Альбус. 

— Роза. — Он кивнул. 

Хорошая кузина обняла бы его, но Роза никогда не была для Альбуса хорошей кузиной. Скорее ведьмой, испортившей ему жизнь. А если бы он попробовал отстраниться — после года разлуки Роза вряд ли бы смогла остаться бесстрастной, как бывало раньше. 

Она и без того всегда принимала его правила игры. Потому что была влюбленной дурой. Потому что не хотела смотреть на ситуацию трезво и отстраненно. Потому что боялась, что все полетит к чертям. 

Но оно и так полетело. И Роза от всей души была благодарна Джеймсу, который одной глупой шуткой вселил в их большую семью уверенность, что раньше неразлучные Альбус и Роза просто «не поделили драгоценного Скорпиуса». Всем было хорошо известно, что в Альбусе странным образом сочетались черты характера обоих его тёзок, и в одно мгновение из души компании он превращался в угрюмого, непредсказуемого и нелюдимого человека. Разве удивительно, что даже терпеливая Роза не смогла это выдержать?

Да и в любом случае версия Джеймса звучала куда убедительнее, чем: «Однажды мы напились, переспали, и обоим так понравилось, что забыть о случившемся не вышло». 

— Что принести тебе выпить? — радуясь возможности побыть заботливым братом, спросил Хьюго. 

— Вина. Только не кислую дрянь, которую они обычно пытаются втюхать, — на автомате ответила Роза и, заметив, как приподнялись брови Альбуса, успела пожалеть об этом. Она так скучала по теплой атмосфере в «Голове льва», что слишком рано позволила себе расслабиться. 

— А я почти решил, что хотя бы в Италии тебе смогли привить хороший вкус, — ехидно произнёс Альбус одновременно со страдальческим стоном Джеймса: «Началось». 

— Разве я похожа на чью-нибудь Галатею? — Роза хмыкнула. «Разве что на твою», — договорила про себя жившая еще внутри нее трепетная и романтичная Роза. Но никогда, никогда она не скажет Альбусу подобного вслух. Этот засранец сбежал ото всех, сбежал от нее, а теперь вдруг вернулся и решил поупражняться в остроумии?

— Как знать. — Альбус с насмешкой пожал плечами и крикнул Хьюго вслед: — Хью, тащи целую бутылку, на одном бокале она вряд ли остановится. 

— Не боишься, что она полетит тебе в голову? — елейным тоном поинтересовалась Роза. 

— Со своей меткостью ты в лучшем случае попадешь в бармена, — сделав глоток пива, заметил он.

* * *

На правах самого старшего в их семье Тедди предпочитал выдержанный огневиски и всегда говорил Розе, что пиво — жидкий хлеб, а вино располагает к нежностям, но если пьёшь его в одиночестве — подобно уксусу.

Она не знала, где Тедди умудрился прочесть эти слова, но с каждым годом убеждалась в их правдивости. Когда они с Альбусом отмечали новоселье в его маленькой квартирке в Лондоне и впервые поцеловались, в ней говорило крепленое белое вино. Оно же говорило и в Альбусе, когда он спешно расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке Розы и шептал слова, смысл которых с трудом доходил до её сознания. 

Так любимое Розой вишневое вино говорило в них обоих, когда во время очередной посиделки в «Голове льва» Альбус сжал её ладонь под столом, и они сбежали ото всех, чтобы переспать во второй раз. И это было настолько потрясающе, что события той ночи Роза до сих пор могла вспомнить чуть ли не покадрово — даже никакой омут не нужен. 

Тогда Роза не желала задумываться о последствиях и, откровенно говоря, скучала по тем временам. В какие-то дни они могли говорить по полночи и засыпать в обнимку без малейшего намека на страсть и желание. А в другие Роза забегала к Альбусу во время перерыва в Министерстве выпить кофе — и оказывалась прижатой к стене. Ничьи прикосновения ни тогда, ни теперь не вызывали в её душе такого пожара, и Роза просто не могла да и не хотела отказываться. 

Но с каждым месяцем их игра переставала быть весёлой, потому что ее чуткий и внимательный Альбус становился редкостным мерзавцем: то избегал и игнорировал Розу, то стремился задеть ее за живое. Да, это не мешало им спать в те редкие вечера, когда его оборона давала трещину — но Роза понимала, что ходит по краю пропасти. 

«Нам надо заканчивать», — однажды просто сказал ей Альбус. И Роза приняла его решение: разве она могла просить, уговаривать, умолять о чем-то? Они кузены, их огромная семья вряд ли примет подобные отношения, да и зачем, если речь о каких бы то ни было романтических чувствах между ними никогда и не заходила? На свою беду, одна лишь Роза была сентиментальна. 

А потом Альбус пропал с их семейных сборищ, и через какое-то время Роза случайно узнала от Скорпиуса, что он нашёл себе девушку и уехал во Францию. 

С тех пор Роза почти забыла терпкий и обволакивающий вкус вина, потому что оно навевало чересчур много приятных и одновременно болезненных воспоминаний. Но сегодня подсознание сделало выбор за неё — не зря Роза так любила шутить словами одного киногероя, что «ностальгия-то как раз входит в число её пороков». 

Время уже приближалось к полуночи, пустых стаканов на столе становилось все больше, но Розе совсем не хотелось уходить. Пускай в таком случае ей предстоял сложный подъем завтра утром — Розе давно не было так спокойно и уютно. У вина был привкус свежих фруктов, а никак не уксуса, пусть и за весь вечер Альбус позволил лишь пару ехидных комментариев в её адрес — и Роза, конечно, не осталась в долгу. 

Зато она узнала, что Альбус вернулся несколько дней назад, Франция ему осточертела (и французская подружка, вероятно, тоже), а драматичные страдания о будущем на мосту Ватерлоо снова кажутся привлекательными. Еще бы, ведь Розу теперь ждет только мост Святого Ангела, если она захочет пострадать.

Но в остальном всё было по-прежнему: они смеялись, рассказывали друг другу забавные истории — и здесь, безусловно, лидировали Лоркан и Скорпиус, — обсуждали результаты Чемпионата мира по квиддичу и успех Рокси — чего еще можно было желать? 

Игнорируя порицающие взгляды Джеймса, Лили в очередной раз потянулась к переднему карману на рубашке Хьюго, достав пачку вишневых сигарет, и задорно спросила:

— Кто с нами?

На самом деле в их компании курили только самые младшие — Лили и Хьюго. Как шутил Скорпиус, Молли-младшая была не всеобщей нянькой, как бабушка, а всеобщей искусительницей. Алкоголь они впервые попробовали под её чутким руководством, и правильно затягиваться сигаретами Лили училась тоже у Молли. Да и во всех передрягах и авантюрах они действительно оказывались по вине Молли, пусть родители и считали инициатором то Джеймса, то Тедди, а бывало и Скорпиуса — в зависимости от ситуации. 

Но выходить курить вместе, особенно летом, стало их давней традицией: полюбоваться ночным небом и вдохнуть прохладного ночного воздуха. 

Погрузившись в размышления об оставшихся отчетах, Роза немного замешкалась и встала из-за стола последней. Её дурацкий каблук зацепился за ножку стула, Роза не удержала равновесие и почти приготовилась целоваться с деревянным полом. Но вместо этого услышала над ухом голос подхватившего её Альбуса — будто только и ждал этого момента. 

— Всё такая же неуклюжая. 

— Спасибо, — смущенно буркнула Роза, стремясь вытеснить из головы мысль, что рукам Альбуса самое место на её талии. Он был слишком близко — а это никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего.

И Альбус не был бы собой, если бы не оправдал её ожидания. Перед тем как отпустить Розу и пойти к двери, он ласково и осторожно погладил её по спине. Уже почти забытое, но такое желанное прикосновение. 

Роза вышла на улицу словно в прострации. Вероятно, это ей просто почудилось из-за выпитого вина. Было проще думать так и рассматривать созвездие Лиры, сияющее в тёмной синеве ночного неба. 

Вот только Роза кожей чувствовала пронизывающий взгляд Альбуса, подсказывающий, что не так уж она и пьяна. Было страшно, и Роза предпочитала смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Альбуса. Что она бы увидела в этом взгляде? Снова насмешку? Чувство превосходства? Или?..

— Поздновато уже, — неожиданно заговорил он, неспешно потянувшись. — Пожалуй, мне пора домой. 

Роза вздрогнула и удивленно уставилась на пожимавшего руки мальчишками Альбуса, совершенно не понимая, что на него нашло. Пока он не подмигнул ей, перед тем как аппарировать. Расчетливый мерзавец. 

Нервным жестом поправив волосы, Роза облокотилась на приобнявшего её Джеймса и снова взглянула на ночное небо. Трепетная и романтичная девчонка внутри нее от нетерпения была готова приплясывать на месте: Альбус скучал по ней, Альбус ждет её, Альбус зовет её. И как бы Роза ни хотела думать иначе — она чувствовала то же самое. 

Возможно, завтра она успеет пожалеть об этом и захочет его убить. Возможно, Альбус захочет убить ее. Но какое это имеет значение, если сегодняшнюю летнюю ночь Роза проведет с тем, кого любит?

* * *

Терпеливо выждать двадцать минут оказалось не так уж легко. Роза почти силой заставляла себя не смотреть на часы, с улыбкой слушая впечатления Лоркана о последней экспедиции. Прекрасный, светлый и замечательный Лоркан. Её первая любовь, первые серьезные отношения. Когда-то Роза верила, что они будут вместе всегда. Но это было еще до Альбуса. До того запутанного клубка чувств, в котором они так глубоко погрязли.

А с Лорканом все оказалось просто и правильно. Они смогли остаться друзьями, и Роза по-прежнему была готова заслушиваться его историями. Но сейчас они звучали как какой-то белый шум, потому что она была способна думать только об Альбусе.

Наконец разрешив самой себе взглянуть на часы, Роза притворно всплеснула руками, выдала подготовленную тираду о раннем подъеме, горе отчетов и предложила снова собраться послезавтра, когда она закончит все дела.

Ребята, конечно же, согласились — каждый из них соскучился по дружеским посиделкам в полном составе. И никому в голову не могло прийти, что Роза собирается аппарировать отнюдь не домой — кроме разве что Джеймса, на прощание кинувшего в ее сторону слишком уж проницательный взгляд.

Оказавшись на улице, Роза сделала два глубоких вдоха и аппарировала на порог квартиры Альбуса. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и Роза вступила в полумрак прихожей, не веря, что была здесь в последний раз так давно. 

— Ты долго, — услышала она голос Альбуса. 

— Было неловко прерывать Лоркана на середине интереснейшего монолога о Тибете, — разбираясь с бесконечными ремешками на туфлях, почти мстительно ответила Роза. Альбус, в расстегнутой рубашке, вышел из тьмы коридора и прислонился к стене, наблюдая за её движениями.

— Опять ведь навернешься, — с каким-то смирением произнес он.

— А разве ты опять не поймаешь? — Роза усмехнулась, отбрасывая вторую туфлю.

— А что мне еще остается? — Альбус улыбнулся почти как раньше и подошел ближе. Его ладони легли на её талию, и Роза с готовностью подалась навстречу, когда Альбус поцеловал её. 

Роза вцепилась в его плечи, а Альбус прикусил её нижнюю губу и провел по ней языком, прежде чем ворваться в её рот. Им определенно не хватало друг друга, потому что в каждом движении губ и танце языков сквозил плохо скрываемый огонь. Хотелось еще больше напора, но одновременно хотелось, чтобы эти долгожданные поцелуи не заканчивались. Поэтому Роза протестующе застонала, когда он стал целовать её медленнее, постепенно отстраняясь. 

Альбус провел ладонью по её растрепавшимся волосам и окинул полным желания взглядом, подбираясь к пуговицам платья. 

— И даже не предложишь мне чай? — переводя дыхание, насмешливо спросила Роза.

Альбус рассмеялся и, снова увлекая в ее объятия, многозначительно прошептал на ухо: 

— Чай определенно может подождать. 

Что ни говори — Роза была совершенно с ним согласна.

* * *

— Надеюсь, ты никуда не торопишься? — приглушенно и совсем не похоже на себя спросил Альбус, и из горла Розы вырвался нервный смешок.

Интересно, куда она, по его мнению, должна торопиться в час ночи, когда Альбус только что вынес её, весело хихикающую, из душа на своих плечах? 

Роза покачала головой, и Альбус посадил её на постель, нежно скользнув пальцами по ее позвоночнику. Сотня мурашек пробежала по телу, и Розе буквально захотелось мурлыкать от удовольствия. Но за время, проведенное с Альбусом, она слишком уж часто подыгрывала ему и незаметно даже для самой себя превратилась в ужасную язву. 

— Не потяжелела? — не удержалась от шпильки Роза, и Альбус с наслаждением выдохнул ей в самые губы:

— Ты просто невыносима. 

Поцелуй вышел размеренным и неторопливым, и Роза зарылась пальцами в его волосы, притягивая ближе к себе. Она почти забыла, насколько — всегда и постоянно — хочет именно Альбуса. Его губы, его руки, всего его. Только его. 

— Я скучала, — сказала Роза, признавая полную капитуляцию.

— Неужели? — насмешливо спросил Альбус, медленно лаская её плечи и опускаясь ниже. — А как же твои итальянские кавалеры? 

— А как же твоя то ли Долли, то ли Элли? — в тон ему ответила Роза, садясь на него сверху. Тёмные глаза Альбуса следили за каждым её движением, и Роза не отказала себе в удовольствии обхватить его член ладонью и несколько раз провести рукой вверх-вниз.

Она знала, что нравится Альбусу, знала, что сделать, чтобы его глаза горели желанием, знала, как заставить его умолять. 

Она облизала головку и медленно вобрала его член в рот, наслаждаясь тихим звуком своего имени. Руки Альбуса зарылись в её волосы, легко поглаживая затылок в такт дразняще-ленивым движениям Розы, и она не удержалась от довольного стона. Он может вести себя как угодно, бегать сколько угодно — но всегда будет принадлежать ей. 

Будто прочитав мысли Розы, Альбус перехватил её кисть, нежно поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони, будто безоговорочно принимая их тягу к друг другу, и этот жест оказался куда громче сотни слов. Роза выпрямилась, откинула со лба волосы и улыбнулась, поймав жадный взгляд Альбуса. 

— Моя очередь, — хрипло произнес он, и она не успела сориентироваться, как оказалась опрокинутой на спину и прижатой его телом. Роза застонала от предвкушения, когда Альбус сжал ее грудь и начал покрывать легкими поцелуями. Но он совершенно точно не планировал куда-то спешить. 

Казалось, Альбус стремился покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр её тела. Он ласкал живот и бедра, облизывал чувствительные соски, почти бережно покусывал шею. Волна возбуждения поднималась все выше, и Роза тонула в этих прикосновениях, готовая буквально молить о продолжении. 

Но Альбуса никогда ни о чем не нужно было просить — его пальцы коснулись клитора и проникли глубже, дразня и распаляя ещё сильнее. 

— Альбу-у-ус, — простонала Роза, вцепившись в простыни. 

— Такая горячая… Такая моя, — прошептал он, закинув ее ноги себе на плечи, и наконец вошел в нее. Роза вскрикнула от знакомого ощущения заполненности и покрепче обхватила Альбуса ногами, задвигавшись с ним в унисон. 

— Твоя, — согласилась она, прижимаясь еще ближе. 

Роза всегда была то ли воском, то ли податливой глиной в его руках. Альбус слепил её под себя, или они слепили друг друга… Кто знает? Роза слишком давно превратилась в его Галатею, и когда Альбус был внутри неё, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, ловя каждый стон и каждое движение — ничто больше не имело значения. 

На потолке замелькали разноцветные круги, и Розе на мгновение показалось, что они с Альбусом похожи на клубок сплетенных между собой змей. С этой мыслью она и провалилась куда-то за грань, шепча его имя.

Уже после тяжелое дыхание Альбуса зазвучало совсем рядом, и Роза приоткрыла глаза, расслабленно улыбнувшись. 

— Не хочу тебя отпускать, — пробормотал Альбус, бережно удерживая ее лицо в ладонях, и поцеловал так мучительно нежно, что Розе захотелось плакать. 

— Я никуда не денусь от тебя, Ал, — просто ответила она и погладила его по щеке. — Но и ты не убегай от меня больше.

— Это не имеет никакого смысла. — Альбус задумчиво улыбнулся, заключая её в бережные объятия. — Ведь я всегда возвращаюсь к тебе. 

Как бы Роза ни хотела, она не сможет полюбить что-то сильнее, чем Лондон. И кого-то сильнее, чем Альбуса.


End file.
